Wine and Roses
by DevineM27
Summary: Teyla celebrates her birthday.


**Series: **Stargate Atlantis

**Theme: **None

**Characters: **Main Cast/ParingJohn & Teyla

**Rating/Warning: **PG-13/Language, sexual situations

**Summary: **Teyla celebrates her birthday.

**Wine and Roses**

Teyla opened her eyes. She could feel something soft making its way up from the base of her spine to the nape of her neck. It brushed gently against her check before coming into view. She smiled. It was a red rose, a plant native to Lantea. Weeks ago, when John discovered a patch on the mainland, he'd explained their significance to his people. Teyla took the flower and sighed. She would never fully understand their ways, like using flowers to express emotion instead of simply telling someone how you felt, but she could appreciate the sentiment.

"Happy Birthday." John said before dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

She turned to him, readily going into his arms and accepting the good morning kiss that awaited her.

"Thank you."

He smiled down at Teyla. "How long will you be on the mainland today?"

She paused, thinking over the many tasked that needed to be seen to.

"I shall return by early afternoon. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then softly caressed her cheek.

"Birthdays are for celebrating and I want to spend as much time with you today as I can."

Teyla's eyes softened. A slow grin spread across her face as her hand slid down John's side and underneath the covers.

His eyebrows rose. "What are you doing?"

Teyla pulled an innocent face. "You say that birthdays are for celebrating, yes?"

John stilled and hissed a quick, "Yes."

Her hands continued to wander. "And you say that you would like to spend as much time together as possible, yes?"

He rested his forehead against hers and groaned. "Um huh."

"Well," Teyla arched her back and rubbed her breast against his chest, "I don't have to leave for another hour and-."

She never finished. John captured her lips in a passionate kiss and used his body to pin her to the bed. Teyla gave herself over to the magic of his lips and hands. She smiled and moaned with pleasure. _Maybe there was something to this celebrating after all._

* * *

Teyla arrived back in Atlantis a lot later than she'd expected. Once Lt. Thompson parked the Jumper she stood and thanked him for transporting her to and from the mainland safely. Thompson blushed a handsome shade of pink. 

"It was my pleasure ma'am. 'Sides, if anything happened to you the Colonel'd go ape shit and we'd all be in a world of trouble."

When the Lieutenant realized what he'd said, his face changed from pink to bright red. Teyla smothered her grin and placed a calming hand on his arm.

"I understand and thank you."

Quickly collecting her things, she made her way out of the Jumper. Elizabeth found her laughing as she exited the Bay area doors.

"Oh good, I caught you."

Teyla paused. "Is there something you needed?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I just wanted to let you know that John, Rodney, and Ronon are off world on a mission. It's just a simple meet and greet through allies, they should be back shortly. I also wanted to tell you that the Daedalus has arrived early with new assignees and supplies."

Teyla glanced at Elizabeth. "And you came all this way just to tell me that?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I needed a break and I thought a brisk walk would be nice."

Teyla returned her grin as they strolled down the corridor.

"Will you be coming to the celebration this evening?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, once I get through that mountain of reports on my desk. I'll probably stay just for an hour or two. Will you?"

Teyla nodded as they reached their point of separation. "Yes, for a while."

Elizabeth turned left towards the dinning hall. "I'll see you later then."

Teyla turned right, heading to her quarters. "Until then."

* * *

Teyla tried to ignore her feelings of disappointment. John couldn't help being called away. She'd looked forward to spending what was left of the afternoon and evening with him, but it looked as if things would have to wait. Teyla entered her quarters and glanced at her bed. The large white box with a gigantic red ribbon caught her by surprise. She grinned with excitement and hurried across the room. First, she read the small note attached, it was a message from John: 

_Teyla, _

_I'm sorry we weren't able to spend the rest of the afternoon together, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I didn't want to leave without giving you your present first. Wear this tonight and think of me. _

_Happy Birthday, _

_John _

Next, Teyla untied the ribbon and opened the box. She folded back the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful red dress and matching pumps. Her face lit up with joy. _He remembered!_ It had been nearly three months ago that John had caught her eyeing an off the shoulder, sheath red dress from a Victoria's Secret catalog that someone had abandoned in the TV lounge. At the time, John had teased her mercilessly about shopping around for new underwear and had proceeded to tell her what he thought would look nice and what wouldn't, but he'd obviously taken note of the dress. Teyla laid it across the bed, running her hands over the soft material. She couldn't wait to put it on. She stripped off her clothes and headed for the shower, wondering how she could ever thank John for such an amazing gift.

* * *

Elizabeth had just kicked off her shoes when her door chimed. With a long sigh, she rose from the sofa and waved her hand across the sensor. She was surprised to see one of the Marines from the Daedalus. 

"Yes?"

"Ma'am Col. Caldwell requested that I bring this to you. It arrived with the supplies on the Deadalus."

Elizabeth eyes the tall box in his hands.

"If you could place it on the coffee table?"

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth thanked him as he set the box down and exited the room. Using the end of her ink pen, she sliced through the tape and pulled back the folds of the box. She pulled out a blanket with the logo of her alma mater, a keepsake box filled with pictures, a bottle of wine and a sealed envelope. _Simon. _He was sending the last of her things. Elizabeth sat on the sofa and stared at the envelope. She didn't want to open it and yet she couldn't ignore it because deep down she knew that whatever it said wouldn't be good. Elizabeth picked up the letter, flipping it over in her hand a few times before finally ripping it open.

_Dear Elizabeth, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. It's been two years since we last saw each other and I felt that it was time I returned these items to you. As you may have guessed, returning your things is not my only reason I'm writing. I wanted to be the first to tell you that I recently got married. Julie and I are very happy and I hope that you can be happy for us as well. If this causes you pain, I am sorry, but after all that we have been through together I would like to consider you a friend. As always, I pray for your safety, your happiness and your success. _

_Love, _

_Simon _

Elizabeth's hand trembled as she sat the letter down beside her. He was right. They'd been through a lot together and it was unfair of her to be angry when she was the one who left. But Elizabeth couldn't help feeling betrayed, anymore than she could stop the tears that trailed down her face.

* * *

Teyla made her way through the crowd. She occasionally paused to talk to acquaintances, but made a point of circulating the room. She'd made the mistake of sitting down earlier and had become engaged in conversation with a very self absorbed and very long winded new assignee. Instead of knocking him unconscious, as she wished to do, she'd made up a lie to be excused. Teyla spied Elizabeth at the refreshment table and altered her course of direction. She smiled at the bored expression on the woman's face. 

"There you are?"

Elizabeth glanced around. "Who me?"

Teyla grinned. "Yes you. Have you been here long?"

Elizabeth held up her cup. "I've been standing here for the last two hours wallowing in misery." She frowned down into the now empty container. "I need a drink."

Teyla sighed. "I could use one as well."

Elizabeth looked at her. "Are you serious?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes."

Elizabeth sat down her cup. "I have a large bottle of wine stashed away in my quarters. It just arrived today. Would you like to taste it with me?"

Teyla hesitated, she'd wanted to stay at the party just in case John returned in time, but saw the irritating new assignee headed in her direction and changed her mind.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Teyla laughed when she saw the jumbo sized bottle of wine. She'd seen champagne and wine bottles from Earth before and knew this one to be three times the normal size. 

"Where did you get that?"

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder as she wiggled the cork.

"Simon. He sent some other stuff too. He's married now."

Teyla frowned. She knew how much Elizabeth cared for Simon and wasn't buying the nonchalant attitude.

"Are you okay?"

Elizabeth popped the cork, poured tow glasses of wine and handed one to Teyla.

"I cried for about ten minutes before coming to the conclusion that it was a waste of time. My Simon was from nearly five years ago, this man….this married man is a stranger to me. It's time to let him go."

They walked over to the sofa and sat. Teyla lifted her bottom and pulled a magazine from underneath.

"Playgirl?"

Elizabeth choked on her wine. She tried to grab the magazine before Teyla opened it, but it was too late. Teyla's brows rose as she flipped through the pages. She glanced up at Elizabeth's red face and smiled.

"Looking for a new man already?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"That belongs to Dr. Lewis. I was just borrowing it."

Teyla's smile grew. "Didn't see anyone that you were interested in?"

"Teyla-." Elizabeth stopped as Teyla erupted with laughter. She turned the book around, holding back the pages.

"He looks just like Ronon!"

* * *

Ronon made his way down the corridor. He couldn't wait to take a long hot shower and slide into bed. He rounded the corner and bumped into a woman. The force of the collision knocked her to the floor. 

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

He glanced down, but couldn't make out her face which was partially concealed by shadow. She rolled onto her hands and knees. Her movements were slow, clumsy, as if she were dazed. Ronon stepped forward to assist her when she suddenly pushed up from the floor. The feel of her behind brushing against his groin sent a wave of heat through his body that caught him by surprise. The woman finally stood, only to trip on her heel and stumble back against his chest. Ronon caught the limp figure and turned her around.

"Elizabeth?!"

Her head lolled back and she pushed the hair from her eyes. Elizabeth's face it up like the sun emerging from behind a rain cloud.

"Ronon!"

He breathed in the smell of alcohol and smiled wolfishly.

"Have a good time at the party?"

She frowned. "Wha?" No. Teyla and I had a little drink."

Ronon chuckled as she weaved back and forth. "A little?"

Her smile returned. "Un huh."

Suddenly she gasped. Elizabeth pointed her finger, but her direction was slightly off. "We saw you naked!"

Ronon frowned, not sure what to make of that comment. He turned her around and guided her back the way she'd come.

"Come on, I'll take you to your quarters."

Elizabeth stopped. "No, I want to go to the party."

Ronon considered letting her go for a moment, but visions of John and Teyla murdering him in his sleep changed his mind.

"The party's over."

Elizabeth's face fell. "Over?"

Ronon nodded and pulled her down the corridor. After Elizabeth tripped over her heel for the fifth time, he lifted her into his arms. They made it to her quarters a few minutes later. Ronon paused by her bedside, bending slightly at the knee as he lowered her to the floor. Elizabeth tripped forward and slammed into Ronon, her lips brushing against his. She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

"Your beard tickles."

Ronon's gaze was transfixed on Elizabeth's mouth. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it, but it didn't stop him for lowering his head and capturing her lips in an erotic kiss. Elizabeth opened to him as he took his time nibbling her lips, exploring her mouth and leading her tongue in a sensual dance. He pulled her close, running his hands up her sides and gently squeezing her breasts. Elizabeth's moans of pleasure and fumbling hands started a heat that settled low in his stomach. Ronon ended the kiss before things went too far. He gently pushed Elizabeth by the shoulders and watched her tumble into the bed. The urge to climb in after her was so strong that he had to turn away. He was halfway across the room when heard her footsteps. Ronon turned in time to catch Elizabeth as she tripped once again. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed; ripped back the covers, dumped her and pulled the covers up to her chin. That's when he realized that her eyes were still closed. Ronon sighed, wondering why the Ancestors' were tormenting him. He made his way over to the tiny sofa and frowned. He couldn't leave. Not for the simple fact that Elizabeth was drunk, but because she was the worst kind of drunk; a wanderer. Ronon lay down, trying to get as comfortable as possible. He lifted his head and picked up a magazine. Some of the pages slipped and the book fell open to the centerfold.

"What the hell?!"

He growled and sent it sailing across the room.

* * *

The door to John's quarters slid open just as Teyla was about to knock. 

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

Teyla started to thank him, but her words were cut off by his kiss. John could taste the strong fruity flavor of alcohol on her lips. He pulled back, glancing down at her. "You've been drinking?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes."

John arched a brow. "With who?"

She grinned. "Elizabeth."

He titled his head. "Elizabeth? Are you drunk?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "Would it stop you?"

He grinned sheepishly. "No."

Teyla laughed. "I am a bit tipsy, but I assure you I fully capable of controlling myself."

"Good, then close your eyes."

Teyla did as he asked and allowed John to lead her into the room. She could hear music playing softly in the background. John turned her slightly to the left and moved to stand behind her. He grasped her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes."

The first thing she noticed was the rose petals covering the bed. They trailed over the side and made a short path to the door. Next was the bottle of wine, chilling in ice and two glasses. Teyla's gaze continued around the room, noting the soft light coming from fragrant candles placed here and there. It was beautiful. She rested her head against John's chest and smiled.

"Thank you, it's lovely."

He rested his chin on her head. "I'm just glad you like it."

Teyla walked across the room. She stopped in front of a black loveseat, stationed not too far from the bed. Placing one knee on the seat she leaned forward and then glanced over her shoulder at John.

"Come here."

He followed her and lounged back in the seat. Teyla gazed down into his eyes and caressed his face.

"Do you realize how much I love you?"

John wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"About as much as I love you."

She returned his smile and bent down to kiss his nose.

John's brow knotted. "What was that?"

Teyla smiled innocently, she knew he wanted a real kiss, but she was going to make him work for it.

"You didn't like it?"

He smirked. "Yes I did, but I'd appreciate something with a little more substance."

She kissed his forehead and looked down. "No good?"

John shook his head. Teyla continued, placing kisses on his ears, his cheeks, his neck, and his chest until John took matters into his own hands. He lifted her from the sofa and backed her against the bed. John captured her lips in a passionate kiss, while his hands gently squeezed her behind. Moments later she felt her dress sliding down her arms until it pooled at her feet. Teyla watched John's gaze slowly travel down her body. When it returned to hers there was a hunger there that took her breath away. He made quick work of ridding himself of his clothes and pulled Teyla into his arms. The kisses that followed weren't gentle, nor did they cause any pain; like his hands, they enticed, they claimed, they possessed. Teyla soon became lost in a haze of desire and heat. The feel of cool silky rose petals against her damp skin, the scent of John and the currents of pleasure that tugged as he moved within her sent Teyla spiraling into a world of bliss.

* * *

Elizabeth sat quietly in a dark corner of the nearly deserted dinning hall. She glanced up as Teyla took the seat across the table. Elizabeth grinned and immediately regretted it when the pounding in her head increased. She waved at her friend. Teyla grinned back taking note of the slightly pinkish area around her mouth. 

"What happened to you?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know."

Teyla arched a brow. "You don't know?"

"I woke up this morning with a raging headache and Ronon on my sofa."

"What?!"

Both women winced at Teyla's raised voice.

"How did Ronon end up in your quarters?"

Elizabeth frowned, glancing down at her plate of toast.

"He told me he found me in the hallway and carried me home. Then said I kept trying to leave so he staked out on the sofa to keep me there."

Teyal struggled to hide her smile.

"Really, so what happened to your mouth?"

"Ronon kissed me."

Elizabeth had spoken so softly that Teyla asked her to repeat herself.

She glared. "Ronon kissed me."

Teyla knew it would cause her pain, but she couldn't control her laughter.

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know! He was too busy preaching about me learning to handle my liquor, finding a real man instead of looking at nudie books and then he broke the heels off my stilettos!"

Teyla frowned. "Why would he do that?"

Elizabeth waved her hand. "I don't know. Something about breaking a leg or killing myself….. He was talking, my head was hurting and I just wanted some peace and quiet."

She let out a long sigh.

"Look, why don't we talk about something else. How did your evening end?"

Elizabeth looked at her friend. Teyla's far away eyes and smile told her all she needed to know, but she was desperate to change the subject. Her mixed emotions about kissing Ronon wasn't something she felt like dealing with right now.

Teyla didn't really want to go into too much detail about her night and morning with John, so she pled the fifth. "You already know about my birthday gift. Other than that, there really isn't much to tell."

Elizabeth smirked. "Yeah, right. You're telling me that two years from now you'll look back on this birthday and remember nothing?"

Teyla grinned, going over the events from the other day in her mind.

"I'll remember John and the red dress, I'll remember you and that humungous bottle of wine and I'll remember roses."

_**Author's Note:** The photo manip for this fic can be found at DevineM27 (dot) livejournal (dot) com._


End file.
